<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SansxSelf-insert Week by Fukae_Flwr83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437486">SansxSelf-insert Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukae_Flwr83/pseuds/Fukae_Flwr83'>Fukae_Flwr83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), F/M, Self-Insert, Short &amp; Sweet, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), cringe puns, just for fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukae_Flwr83/pseuds/Fukae_Flwr83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun short chapters full of Swapfell Sans and me for Sans x Self-insert week. I hope you guys enjoy!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hana(me)/Swapfell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sans/Self Insert Ship Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SansxSelf-insert Week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I love it!" I whispered excitedly. The cafe was nothing but adorable; everything I enjoyed when it came to coffee shops. My friend, Stephanie, knew I loved coffee, practically ran on it. Now Starbucks would've been the most obvious choice for coffee, but she had recently found this adorable whole in the wall, my favorite kind. It was small with plenty of natural sunlight coming in, had that strong smell of coffee beans, and the atmosphere was relaxing. The decoration had a vintage style, adding bonus points to my personal rating. It gave me the same feeling I got from a bookstore. I always got super excited when it came to coffee and books. Inspiration practically flooded my veins; I could do anything!</p><p>"See? I told you, you would like it. It's almost like I know you," Steph responded, giving me the smuggest expression.</p><p>"Yea. Yea. You were right, like always," I begrudgingly confirmed. She really did know me best, despite only having been my friend for a little under a year. </p><p>"So what are you going to get?" </p><p>"I thought you knew me?" I teased, crossing my arms.</p><p>"I mean I can order something you will hate, if you want," Steph shrugged.</p><p>"No!" I immediately rejected the idea, "I want a vanilla cappuccino," I beamed. It was a drink I got everywhere, my favorite type of coffee. We waited in line for a bit, hearing the doorbell jingle with each customer that came in and out. It was so relaxing. It was fairly quiet, a few conversations easily heard over the lovely shop's music that was playing softly.</p><p>There were also quite a few monsters in the coffee shop as well.  When monsters were first coming to the surface, it was everywhere. Everyone was talking about it; I was personally worried that it was monsters from horror stories; stories where the monsters meant harm to the world, but thanks to that kid ambassador, that stereotype was forgotten. the monsters weren't like that. They were definitely rough around the edges, a lot of them looking real intimidating, but they never actually harmed anyone. A lot of places were against monsters just because of how they looked; racism all over again, in my mind. I personally wanted to meet monsters because they all were so interesting looking. They were all different. So when Stephanie said this coffee shop was monster friendly, I was excited.</p><p>"Ya lookin' a bit upset, bro.<em> Expresso  </em>feelin's," something mumbled just loud enough for me to hear. </p><p>"<em> Did he just...say expresso? As in coffee?" I  </em>thought for a moment, till it hit me. He was telling a pun! Another thing I absolutely loved! I bit my lip, trying to hide my smile so I don't look like some crazy person.</p><p>"Brother, your attempts at humor are disgraceful," another voice responded, sounding a tad higher pitched than the other.</p><p>"Aww don' be so<em> bitter</em>, jus' tryin to make ya <em>frappe,"  </em>The brother continued with puns. You bit your lip even hard holding back the small giggles. How could this person not love puns?! They were so clever and funny!</p><p>"You alright?" Steph questioned looking worried, "You're smiling to yourself..," she pointed out. You immediately coughed, forcing the humor down. It was rude to listen in on the conversation directly behind you.</p><p>"Fine. Just excited for coffee," I smiled at her, hoping that would explain my behavior.</p><p>"Bro..,"</p><p>"What," he hissed, clearly annoyed with his punny brother.</p><p>"What do you called a sad coffee?" He asked, and I could just hear the smirk in his voice.</p><p>"I swear to all the stars above, if it is some tasteless pun, I wil...," he started but the other interrupted him with the answer.</p><p>"a <em>depresso." </em> </p><p>Before the brother could respond, I accidentally let out my laughter, unable to hold back. I was not prepared for that one; puns were such a weakness of mine. I probably found it funnier than it actually was. </p><p>"Jesus, Hana!" Stephanie groaned, clearly having heard the exchange behind us, as well. I slowly turned around hoping to apologize for eavesdropping but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw another one of my favorite things standing before me in strange clothing, skeletons. Any normal person would've been creeped out by walking skeletons, but I was somewhat a skeleton fanatic if my three tattoos and jewelry were anything to go by. I was wearing my favorite skeleton earing, skull bracelet, and my tattoos all had a skull in some way. </p><p>The two skeletons looked completely different from each other. The one that really caught your eye was the shorter one; He was just an inch taller than you but greatly shorter than the other skeleton. He wearing a fancy black collar shirt that actually made it look like he had some meat on his bones, fitting <em>very  </em>nicely. On top of that was a deep wine-colored vest, and a purple scarf hanging from his neck. He had purple glowing lights in his sockets, with bad cracks on the right side of his face. </p><p>His brother towered over pretty much everyone in the shop. He was wearing a black hoodie that had gold accents and fur on the trim of the hood. He had a crack going up from his mandible starting where the golden fang was placed. He had golden lights for eyes and had this lazy, smug expression. </p><p>"Hana," Steph gently elbowed my side, reminding me that I was staring.</p><p>"Ah! I...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare...or eavesdrop," I stuttered, completely wracked with nerves. They were looking at me; Real skeletons were right before me and staring at me! I finally met actual skeletons! It was really hard to contain my excitement.</p><p>"Hmph. Since I, the magnificent and terrible, Sans am feeling generous, I will accept your sorry excuse for an apology," The one calling himself Sans, exclaimed proudly, with his non-existent nose stuck up. despite seeming rude and snobbish, your mood wasn't ruined. You were just too excited to have met skeletons to be brought down. You quickly smiled then turned around.</p><p>"OHMYGOD! Did you see that?! They are skeletons!" You whispered to Steph, excitedly as you both moved forward to the counter. She ordered for us.</p><p>"Yes, now be quiet!" Steph hushed, knowing they could easily hear me, a fact that completely went over my head. As we walked past them to go find a seat, I chanced a glance at Sans, hoping he wasn't looking. I was wrong. From the corner of his socket, he was staring at me as well.</p><p>
  <em> SHIT!!! </em>
</p><p>Now he was going to think I was a creeper. I have a bad habit of staring at people when they aren't looking. I was always told staring was rude, but whenever I see different people like someone covered in tattoos or a skeleton, I can't help but stare. Sans and his brother were just so unique, and amazing. What made them walk? Did monsters actually use magic? Were their bones like human bones? I had so many questions run through my head as I watched the skeleton brothers.</p><p>"Hana...You're staring," Stephanie laughed, placing her hand on her chin. Oops.</p><p>"Uh..W..well they are skeletons. what do you expect?" I blushed, shrinking into myself. I wasn't staring <em>that </em>much, was I?</p><p>"Mmm, I think you have a crush. You keep staring at the short purple one,' Steph practically sang out while poking my burning cheek. My face completely erupted into a blush while my stomach started to knot with anxiety.</p><p>"N..No! I just think he's super cool looking, and I really like the color of his weird eyes. I just really like skeletons," I argued but knew it wasn't believable. I didn't get crushes anymore, or so I told myself. Crushes were a highschool thing. I looked over them ordering their drinks and couldn't stop looking at Sans, hoping he didn't notice. </p><p>It wasn't a crush, just fascination. I just really liked how he looked. That's it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>